


Do you want to build a snowman?

by katychan666



Series: Getting into the Christmas spirit [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I apologise, Kind of cheesy, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Romance, Slightly drunk Alec, pre-christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A slightly drunk Alec wants to build a snowman and Magnus of course can't say no to his adorably-tipsy boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second part in my Christmas series. I hope you like it :)  
> I know that the idea for this is quite silly and cheesy, but I was watching Frozen with my brother yesterday and this seemed like a good idea to write... you know? xD

Alec Lightwood was spending some time over at Magnus' place and the older one was currently busy with dealing with some customer, who came in unannounced and even though bothered Magnus at first, in the end he went along and decided to help the person. At first, the task that the other one required him to do, didn't seem to be anything special and he thought that he would be able to deal with it under an hour, but that just somehow didn't want to add up and Alec ended up sitting in Magnus' bedroom all alone for over two hours, angrily sipping on the rum tea that Magnus had prepared for him earlier.

It's been a few days since Alec had gotten sick, but he was feeling a lot better already. Magnus had been nursing him back to health after catching that awful cold and the fever and even though the warlock was begging him to use magic to make him better, Alec refused to take that help. It wasn’t that he didn’t want any help from the warlock, he just didn’t want Magnus using his magic for something so stupid, since he would often use up quite a lot of him for helping his clients. Also, he knew that making him feel better wouldn’t require quite a lot of magic, Alec still preferred getting better on his own. Besides, it wasn’t like the cold was serious. And secretly, he liked it that Magnus would pamper him like this; it made him feel special, though that was something he’d never confess out loud Magnus knew that as well.

Even though the fever was long gone and his throat wasn’t sore anymore, his nose was still stuffed up and that it kind of annoying to fall asleep at night. He let out a small sigh and he then brought his mug up to his lips and emptied what was left of his drink, smiling as the hot tea warmed up his stomach, the warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He didn’t know how much rum Magnus put into the tea itself, but it had to be quite a lot, since it started to have an effect on him, his head feeling kind of fuzzy; but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. Magnus said that he put just a tiny amount of it, but one could never trust Magnus’ measures when it came to alcohol.

Disappointed that the tea was gone, Alec quickly got onto his legs as he remembered that there was more of it in the kitchen. He quietly walked past the living room, sending Magnus a smile when their eyes met and he could see that Magnus looked tired and… annoyed. Well, he couldn’t blame him. As he came into the kitchen, his eyes quickly located the teapot and when he leaned closer, the smell of rum mixed with the fruity smell of tea welcomed him and he smiled, pouring himself another drink. He then sat down and placed the mug on top of the table, listening to the conversation that Magnus and the other person, a vampire as Alec assumed, were having. He puffed his cheeks and he then supported his head against his elbow. He was bored. Pity, it was still early in the day and they could go somewhere, he and Magnus that was.

''I'm so bored,'' said Alec to himself and then rolled his eyes, finding himself to be pathetic.

When he couldn't think of anything, he pouted, got onto his legs and walked to the window. As he continued watching out the window, he smiled when he saw kids playing in the snow. His smile grew wider as he continued observing them and he couldn't stop himself from feeling a little bit jealous. He too wished that he could be a child again, he wanted to be as carefree as those kids were. Though, his childhood wasn’t as carefree as those kids’, but it was still a lot better than at the moment… somehow. That didn’t really make sense, because there was nothing that was missing in his life, so why was he feeling so down for some reason? When he looked over to the mug, he realised that he must’ve really had way too much of the tea, so he quickly placed shook his head.

Fifteen minutes later or so, the vampire finally appeared to leave and Magnus was tired. No, exhausted was the correct word to be exact. The vampire really tired him out, but he was more than glad to finally see him leave and he then quickly made his way to the kitchen, where Alec was of course, and his smile widened when he saw Alec standing next to the window, watching the children playing in the snow.

“What are you doing, angel?” asked Magnus happily and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Magnus!” exclaimed the younger one happily and his heart warmed up when he turned around and saw the warlock standing there next to him. His smile widened when he felt Magnus press their bodies together and he melted against his body, kissing Magnus’ neck, up to his ear and he then finally placed a kiss on top of the other’s lips. Magnus smiled into their kiss, because he could taste the rum on Alec’s lips and he wondered just how much of the tea the Shadowhunter actually had. It was true that he didn’t put _that_ much of it inside, but for someone like Alec, who wasn’t used to drinking, it wasn’t that little anymore. “Is he finally gone?” asked Alec happily and chuckled when he saw that Magnus nodded. “Finally.”

“Hey, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec looked at him, tilting his head to the side just a little bit. “Just how much of the tea did you have?” asked Magnus carefully, because there was something off about Alexander. He knew the Shadowhunter well enough to know when he had a bit too much on his plate.

“All of it?” asked Alec and blinked a few times. “Why do you ask? You did make it for me, right?” he then asked and frowned, Magnus leaning up a bit, kissing the frown between his eyebrows away and he just nodded.

“Of course,” said the warlock. “I’m just asking, because you seem a bit… well-”

“Tipsy?”

“Yeah, tipsy, that’s the right expression,” said Magnus softly and chuckled when Alec shrugged. In the end, Magnus decided to let the matter how for the moment being and he then leaned over Alec’s shoulder, to see where the younger one was looking and he smiled when he saw that the other was still watching the kids playing.

“Look, they are having so much fun,” blurted out Alec.

“Indeed,” said Magnus. “Want to join them, darling?” he then teased, kind of expecting Alec to say something back in protest, so he was utterly speechless when Alec didn’t say anything, but just slowly nodded. Magnus pressed his lips together when he saw that reaction, but didn’t make any comments about it, knowing that it was the rum’s fault for that. Alec was an adorable drunk since always, Magnus learning quite soon to make the best of the situation when that would happen.

“I want to go out, I’m bored here,” said Alec slowly and Magnus looked at him.

“Where to?”

“Just somewhere out, somewhere quiet,” said the Shadowhunter. ''Like the park or something,'' he then added and watched how Magnus' smile grew wider.

“Mind if I tag along?” asked the warlock.

“Not at all,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“But I will have to dress you well if you want to go out in this weather,” said Magnus and earned a playful chuckle from the younger one.

“Yes, mom,” said Alec, messing around with Magnus for a change and his loud laughter filled the room when Magnus grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards his closet, making sure that his boyfriend was well dressed.

The two of them then got ready, they left Magnus’ apartment and headed to the nearest park in the town. As they reached the place, Alec was happy that now a lot of people were there and a big smile came upon Magnus's face and he suddenly felt really free and happy. Alec was right; it really was nice for a change to go out and he looked down, loving the way that the snow would crunch under his feet. As Magnus looked over to Alec, the Shadowhunter looked like those kids from before, who were happily playing around in the snow; it was scary how much the other one changed when he was under the influence of the alcohol.

Alec's eyes found Magnus as well and he was glad to see that he looked much more relaxed and happy as he did before. “So what do you wanna do?” asked Magnus and noticed how Alec started looking around.

Alec started looking around and a very childish idea popped into his mind as he remembered those kids from earlier. The kids were making a snowman and Alec suddenly wanted to make one as well. He then puffed his cheeks and looked at Magnus, who was still observing him. ''Do you want to build a snowman?'' Alec suddenly sang and Magnus burst into laughter.

“You want to build a snowman?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah, why not?” asked Alec. ''It'll be fun, come on!''

“Jesus, you’re going to be the death of me, Alexander,” whispered Magnus to himself, his heart melting from Alec’s cuteness, but in the end he nodded. “Fine, let's make a snowman then,” said Magnus when he saw how excited Alec looked like.

It was embarrassing to be building a snowman at his age, but just seeing how excited Alec got, there was no way that he could say no to Alec. Alec proudly smiled when Magnus agreed to it, even though he didn't look forward to it too much. Then, the two of them began building the snowman. Alec was the one who made the snowman's torso and Magnus started working on his head.

As the two of them were busy with making each separate part, Magnus took that as a chance to steal gazes at Alec and the younger one noticed that quite soon. When he saw that the warlock was observing him, he felt his body heating up and he chuckled; god he was having so much fun, he felt like a child again. When each of them was done with their part, Magnus placed the head on top of the body.

“Looks good so far,” said Magnus and had to admit it to himself; building the snowman was far more fun than he thought that it was, especially because Alec was there as well.

“Yeah,” agreed Alec. ''Now we must find something for eyes, nose and the mouth,'' went on by saying Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was watching him with a smile. ''What?'' asked Alec, thinking that he had said something weird.

“Nothing,” said the other one. ''I was just thinking how cute you were,'' he then said and smirked when he saw Alec rolling his eyes at him.

 Without saying anything, Alec continued on working with building the snowman and in the end Magnus joined him as well. For the snowman's eyes, Alec placed two larger rocks that he had found lying around and for his mouth, Magnus put five smaller rocks. For the snowman's nose, Alec placed a stick in the middle of snowman's face and he smiled as the two of them were observing their creation. The snowman looked great.

“Something's missing,” said Alec.

“What?”

“The scarf,” he exclaimed, stepped to the snowman and put his own scarf around the snowman's neck. He then walked back to Magnus and smiled proudly. ''Perfect.''

Magnus smiled and unwrapped his own scarf, putting it around Alec's neck and he chuckled when he saw the confusion written on Alec's face. ''What? I can't afford you catching another cold, can I?''

Alec nodded and then kissed Magnus gently. ''Thank you for coming here with me.''

“You're welcome,” said Magnus.

“I love you,” whispered Alec, their lips meeting in another kiss and the warlock chuckled, feeling his chest warming up. At that exact moment he felt like the happiest man on the planet


End file.
